Zax, Midnight Memories
by Dynamoheart
Summary: I had this idea after watching this week's clip for casualty, it is about what happens when Zoe's car breaks down and what causes zoe too look up after kissing max, please Rand R and tell me what you think about my idea, via a review or via twitter (claireeaford)
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea after watching this week's clip for casualty, it is about what happens when Zoe's car breaks down and what causes zo too look up after kissing max, please Rand R and tell me what you think about my idea, via a review or via twitter (claireeaford)**

**PS: sorry this is short!**

Zoe ran up to the ED entrance 10 minutes late, she had never been late since Connie arrived at the ED, she had always tried to be on time as it was obvious to everyone that Connie was after zoe's job and was looking for anything one thing no matter how small it may be too go to guy with.

Just as zoe reached the door she stopped taking her mirror out cheeking her hair and straightening out her cloths, trying to make it less obvious that she had been rushing and less obvious of the prevails night which was spend drinking in a club with max.

"You all right there boss?" said max that was standing smoking with a cheeky grin on his face

He had been watching zoe ever dance her black Audi drove into the ED car park, he was also the only one aware that she had only got up at8:30 for her shift that started 10 minutes ago at 9 but he thought that instead of being on time, he would stand out with a cigarette, annoying and teasing her as she had switched to electric cigarettes.

"Fine" replied Zoe who didn't even know that I was max who was speaking too her

"Sure?" said max smiling

"Sure" said Zoe lifting her head up after finally realising that it was max who was talking too her

"So you're not late?" said max flashing Zoe a cheeky smile again

Zoe looked up slightly and smiled at max as he knew fine rightly that she was late after he had saw her rushing to get out of the house.

"Don't worry, connie's late too" said max much too Zoe's delight

Max had arrived at the hospital 10 minutes earlier than Zoe and had taken the liberty of cheeking from noel that Connie wasn't in yet.

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief and slowly walked over to where max was standing, placing her head against the wall and looking up to the sky.


	2. drunk

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter****J****please keep reviewing, favouring and following****J****, enjoy!**

Max smiled as he watched Zoe.

"You do know that the days only beginning" said max taking another drag from his cigarette

Zoe sighed before snatching max's cigarette off him and taking a drag from it herself.

"I thought you were quitting" said max taking t back

"With Connie around, no chance" said Zoe shaking her head

Max laughed slightly at this and watched as Zoe took a mirror out of her bag and started putting some make up under her eyes.

"You don't need that" said max smiling

"Believe me, I do" said Zoe taking her famous hangover sunglasses out of her bag and putting them on

"Zoe, it's not even sunny "said max

"Hangover glasses" said Zoe pointing her sunglasses

"Ahhh" said max throwing his cigarette to the ground

"Do you wear them often?" said max waiting to see if Zoe would give him an honest answer

"Only when your around" said Zoe laughing slightly as she glanced at max

"So you are saying that in the first person to bring you clubbing? "Said max

"Nope" said Zoe "I have been in my fair share of clubs"

"Then what the problem" said max smiling as he remembered how he laughed at how drunk he got Zoe last night

"I am getting too old" said Zoe rubbing her head

"And what age is too old" said max edging closer too zoe

"My age" simply answered Zoe

"So there is no chance of it…" said max who immediately stopped as he watched Zoe shake her head

"You're young" said zoe "you can cope with it without getting rushed into the ED off your head on a trolley"

"Seriously" said max laughing at Zoe's last comment

"Seriously" said Zoe smiling which made max laugh again

"Now that, I would pay to see" said max smiling at the thought of Zoe being wheeled into the ED, drunk

"Well it wasn't very fun" said Zoe as she started to walk inside

Noel and Louise watched from the reception desk as zoe came in wearing her famous hangover glasses as everybody called them, noel recognised them straight away and smiled as she approached the reception desk.

"Post" said Zoe

Noel handed Zoe her post smiling

"Rough night?" said noel

"You could say that" said Zoe rubbing her head "how did you know?"

"Sunglasses" said noel "but I have to admit, you haven't been hangover in ages, what's the occasion?"

"Age" said Zoe simply as she felt as presence behind her

"Age has nothing to do with it" said max from behind zoe which made her smile "but I have to admit, you are a fun drunk"

Zoe turned around and looked at max flashing him a dirty look, then suddenly realised what he had said.


	3. the car

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have had the last few chapters waiting for a while so I decided that saying the episode that this fanfic is based on is shown tomorrow night I thought that I would spell check the chapters and put them up, and as always please R&amp;R as I really appreciate all the reviews I get****J**

"And how would you know?" asked noel

"He em" began Zoe

"I em" began max

"He saw me" said Zoe "at a bar"

"At a bar?" said noel not quite be living what Zoe said

"Yea" said Zoe "I have a life outside the ED you know"

"Yea" said noel looking down "we have all head about your life"

"Excuse me" said Zoe looking up

"Ignore him zoe" said max pulling her with him out of noel's way before he realises that they didn't meet in a bar the previous night

"What did you do that for?" said Zoe

"To stop an argument" said max

"Unbelievable" said Zoe throwing her hands in the air before walking to her office which she now shared with Connie.

Several hours past and Zoe had finally been allowed a day where she could go outside and actually treat patients rather than do admin.

"Zoe" said Connie

"Yea" said Zoe turning around, even Connie couldn't while the smile off Zoe's face today

"Should you be out here?" said Connie

"Well it's my job" said Zoe laughing slightly

"Well admin is also part of your job" said Connie

"Oh I finished that a couple of nights ago" announced Zoe

"Guy wants the patient forms" said Connie

"Well if you take over this patient I will go and get them" said zoe looking at max who was standing beside her "and you come with me"

Max followed Zoe out to her car where she opened the boot showing him the boxes of paperwork she had done.

"Impressive isn't it" said Zoe looking at max smiling

"Very" said max sarcastically

Zoe hit it playfully before pointing to the box she wanted him to carry in.


	4. the end

**Sorry that this update I short but it is the final chapter and as I said in the last chapter I have had it just sitting around waiting to be spell checked so please review and enjoy!**

Max lifted one of the boxes up but immediately had to set it down again.

"To heavy" max announced

"What?" said Zoe who tried to lift the box herself but didn't even get it a centimetre up in the air

"How am I going to get the paperwork up to guy" said Zoe standing with her hands on her hips

"I don't know" said max standing there

"You're useless" said Zoe looking at max

"That is not fair" said max who immediately saw guy self coming towards his car which was parked pretty near Zoe's

Max pulled Zoe down so that they were both kneeling down on the ground

"What" said Zoe

Max covered her mouth and could already see the anger in her face

"Shhh" said max letting go of Zoe

Zoe peered around the car and saw guy talking to Connie

"Bye" said guy "see you later?"

"Yea" replied Connie

Connie and guy walked their separate ways and Zoe breathed sigh of relief

Zoe looked at max who was smiling

"What" said Zoe smiling back?

Max looked at Zoe and they both moved in and kissed, Zoe had to pull back quickly after she thought she had heard a sound.

Zoe was right and when she looked up there was a familiar face staring at her, Connie.


End file.
